


love crumbs

by summerofspock



Series: why must itself up every of a park (the ee cummings cycle) [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is nearly stranded on a planet and Kirk over-reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to tictoc difference and to kisskiss you

“Do you have a lock on him Scotty?” Kirk demanded.

“I’m trying cap’n, but there’s some sort of interference,” Scotty replied, frantically pressing buttons and swiping across the screen. “Commander Spock, do you read me?”

“Yes Lieutenant,” was the crackling reply. “3.2 seconds have elapsed since the dam collapse. I estimate less than a minute before full surface submersion.”

Kirk stilled at the sound of Spock’s voice through the comm, and growled, “Beam him up now.”

“It’s not safe, sir—“

“Damn it! I don’t care. It’s Spock. Beam him up now!” Kirk was practically shouting at the Lieutenant, his friend, but he didn’t care; all he could think about was getting Spock back aboard the Enterprise, safe and sound.

Scotty took a few moments before initiating beam-up and Kirk counted them in blinks, heartbeats and breaths. The swirl of particles and light appeared on the transporter seconds later. Kirk’s heart stood still and only resumed rhythm when Spock’s brown eyes met his. He smiled in relief and clapped a hand on Scotty’s shoulder. “Well done, Lieutenant.”

A bit breathless, Scotty replied, “Thank you sir.”

Kirk did not hesitate before grasping Spock from the transporter pad; he gripped the Vulcans wrist tightly and pulled him out into thehallway.

“Captain, I must report to sickbay for mandatory scans,” Spock said to Kirk’s back.

“That can wait,” Kirk declared, not even pausing in his brisk pace.

They reach Kirk’s quarters and the captain unceremoniously pushed Spock inside. Once the door had hissed shut behind them, Kirk pulled Spock into a crushing embrace. Pressing his mouth against the shoulder seam of Spock’s uniform, Kirk inhaled his scent deeply. “You’re safe.”

Spock then realized his captain’s motivations. In an attempt to comfort, he emulated what he had seen others do on multiple occasions and awkwardly brought his hands up to Kirk’s back, pressing him gently against him.

Kirk slid his hands between them, palms flat against Spock’s chest. He looked into Spock’s eyes and murmured, “I want to feel you.”

Spock understood immediately. They had not been physical with each other since that night during shore leave two months ago. Their relationship had resumed its platonic overtones and if Spock had felt an ache deep in his side ever since, he dismissed it as illogical. He felt it acutely now as Kirk’s hands roamed over his chest gently tugging at the fabric of his clothes.

“Please,” Kirk pleaded, his eyes distant and mournful as his hands found purchase on Spock’s hips.

Spock dragged his shirt off and then removed the captain’s. Kirk’s chest was just as tan as the rest of him and gently muscled in a way that Spock found breathtaking. He noted the slight concave of his stomach and dropped to his knees to press a kiss just below his ribs. “You have not been eating captain.”

Kirk hummed as Spock mapped his abdomen with his mouth, and then grasped his shoulders to bring him back to standing. He quickly unzipped Spock’s trousers and pressed them down; Spock removed his boots and trousers simultaneously before returning the favor. They crossed to the bed, completely naked.

This encounter was nothing like their previous ones; Spock had liked being told what to do, but this slow exploration was equally enjoyable. Kirk laid down next him and pulled him close. Their lips met softly, Kirk kissing his top and bottom lip in turn. He pressed kisses along Spock’s jaw and cheekbones; featherlight kisses on his closed eyelids and the tips of his Vulcan brows. His hand followed his lips and Spock felt fingers tips brush his meld points and traces the outline of his features. Then Kirk kissed him, deeper, leisurely licking his way into Spock’s mouth, tracing his lips delicately and exploring, seeking, knowing.

Spock encircled the captain with his arms and kissed back, copying the most effective motions of Kirk’s mouth with his own.

“What do you need, captain?” Spock asked between kisses.

“This, just this,” Kirk replied quietly feeling a desperation welling up in his gut as he stroked his hand down Spock’s side.

“You do not seek orgasm?” Spock said, unsure.

“I can’t now. I just need you here.”

“You do know that I was never in true danger,” Spock noted and Kirk responded by rolling on to his back, away from Spock.

He pressed a hand to his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. “Yes, you were, Spock. And it—after what happened with Lieutenant Reed on Yttra I--.”

Spock drew the captain back to him, silencing his worries with a kiss. He had not realized the loss of the lieutenant had distressed the captain so; it had been their first casualty, and Spock reprimanded himself for not noticing sooner. “I will not leave you."

Spock worked the blankets up over their intertwined legs and kissed Kirk’s hair. Kirk pressed against him and sighed into his neck, silent. Spock tried to ignore the curious tightening of his throat. “Do not worry, I am here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I Like My Body When It Is With Your  
> by ee cummings
> 
> i like my body when it is with your  
> body. It is so quite new a thing.  
> Muscles better and nerves more.  
> i like your body. i like what it does,  
> i like its hows. i like to feel the spine  
> of your body and its bones,and the trembling  
> -firm-smooth ness and which i will  
> again and again and again  
> kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,  
> i like, slowly stroking the,shocking fuzz  
> of your electric furr,and what-is-it comes  
> over parting flesh….And eyes big love-crumbs,
> 
> and possibly i like the thrill
> 
> of under me you so quite new


End file.
